


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Boxers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncut, briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new kid at kadic develops a crush for Nicholas poliakoff.





	Crush

In a lonely room sat a boy named Ace. Strange name but he liked it. He contemplating a very strange thought. His new crush, he never expected to fall for the dumb jock Nicolas Poliakoff. When ever he say he had to hide his feelings. Truthfully he wanted to admit his feelings but he was always surrounded by the principles daughter and her shadow. He would never admit his feelings in front of her. She and another student Odd were known for spreading shit like that. That was until one day he was alone. He decided to approach him. Nicolas looked up to seem there and blandly asked "what do you want?". He couldn't believe this he noticed him. Nicolas Poliakoff noticed him. He barely managed to utter "can we...talk in...private". To that he responded a bit confused "OK". As they moved to somewhere private Ace couldn't help but blush It was happening. "what did you want to ask?" he asked breaking the silence. "would...you like to...go on a...date with me?" Ace managed to respond. "I guess" he let out "when are available?". "right now" said with less worry. "OK" Nicolas responded. Before he could respond he was dragged to Ace's room. When entered he was greeted with a French kiss. In a twist he the jock was being submissive. After the kiss Ace moved to the door to lock it. Afterwards he moved to his prize. Removing their t-shirts they joined for another kiss before Ace pulled away moving towards his trousers unziping them and discarding them. Nicolas getting the gist proceded remove Ace's jogging bottoms. They were now laying on the bed. Ace in briefs and Nicolas in boxers. Nicolas put his lips to Ace's ear and questioned "are ready for the next part?". Ace responded with a nod and both parties proceded to remove the others underwear. Revealing their uncut dicks. Both erect Nicholas's partly exposing the glands while Ace's was entirely covered in foreskin. With a nod they moved into a 69 position placing their dicks in each others mouths. Ace placed his tongue under the foreskin milking precum from Nicolas. Meanwhile Nicholas's tongue was licking glands of Ace's penis after retracting his foreskin. After a minute of suckling they both orgasmed in unison. Settling down they both fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
